Hypermode
For the difficulty level of the same name, see Hyper Mode (difficulty level). .]] Hyper Mode is a state in which a creature is powered up using the strange properties of Phazon. Introduced in Metroid Prime and expanded on in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Hyper Mode can be achieved by a human or space pirate by injecting a small amount of Phazon into their weaponry using a device such as the PED. In Hyper Mode, creatures gain additional health and more powerful attacks. Impact Crater In Metroid Prime, Samus can enter a state called "hyper mode" during the final battle with Metroid Prime itself when she steps in a pool of liquid Phazon generated by Metroid Prime. The Phazon Suit uses the liquid phazon to add power to Samus's arm cannon, which can then fire a continuous stream of phazon energy. This is the only way to damage the second form of Metroid Prime. This hypermode may be considered a precursor to the more evolved system used in Corruption. Corruption In Metroid Prime 3, Samus Aran, Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda are infected with Phazon by Dark Samus. This causes their bodies to produce a constant supply of Phazon. After their recovery, the Galactic Federation equips them with PEDs, which allows them to enter Hyper Mode at a cost of their own energy. However, unbeknownst to all, this also puts them at risk of corruption by Dark Samus. Only Samus is able to resist this corruption because of her previous exposure Metroid Prime, leading the others to fall under Dark Samus's control and attack Samus throughout the game. When in hypermode strange blue dots appear to be drifting everywhere. These are perhaps the Phazon particles, infecting the atmosphere. They may be from the Leviathan corruption or most likely they are exhaust from the PED (as they can be seen on the G.F.S. Olympus, Norion and Valhalla all without a Leviathan). In game, it is possible for Samus to become corrupted, resulting in a game over. If the bar turns red, blue tentacles can be seen at the edge of her vision. As the bar goes up the tentacles get larger. If she becomes completely corrupted it shows her transforming into a copy of Dark Samus. With experience the rising bar can be used to get more shots out of the Energy Tank. Gameplay Samus In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Samus can achieve Hyper Mode by sacrificing some of her energy from one of her Energy Tanks after obtaining the PED Suit. In Hyper Mode, Samus's suit becomes invincible and her weapons are powered up, assuming she has the appropriate upgrades. The weapons are: *Hyper Beam *Hyper Ball *Hyper Missile *Hyper Grapple Hyper Mode is governed by a bar on top of the screen that replaces the health bar. Under normal conditions, this bar is white, and decreases when Samus uses a Phazon attack. After experiencing a Phazon overload in Bryyo, Corrupted Hyper Mode can be entered after 10 seconds of regular Hyper Mode. In Corrupted Hyper Mode, the Phazon bar turns red and constantly increases. The bar can be increased by being hit by enemies' Phazon attacks, such as the pulses used by Phaazoids. If the bar is completely filled up, a cinematic shows Samus becoming fully Corrupted and turning into Dark Samus. Corrupted Hyper Mode can only be exited by emptying the Phazon bar through repeated use of Phazon attacks or by waiting 25 seconds for an auto-vent; manual exiting is disabled. Certain enemies have attacks that can cause Hyper Mode to fail, such as the Pirates' Phazon grenades or a Phazon Metroid's discharge attack. Most of these attacks will usually also send Samus into critically corrupted Hyper Mode. A number of Phazon blasts from Hypermode-engaged Pirates will also send Samus into corrupted Hypermode, even if they were not in Hypermode when hit by the blasts. In addition, contact with hazardous substances (Fuel Gel, acid rain) while in Hyper Mode will trigger a "Hypermode Failure" if Samus is not equipped with the Hazard Shield. It is also noted that Samus' vision turns black and white in Hyper Mode, except for certain enemies, objects, and obstacles. On Phaaze enters permanent Hyper Mode on Phaaze.]] On the planet Phaaze, a high Phazon concentration causes Samus to enter a constant state of Hyper Mode. The regular health bar is replaced by a yellow Phazon bar, the length of which is dependent on the number of Energy Tanks the player has collected throughout the game. The bar constantly increases at a slow rate, as well as when the player takes damage. It can only be decreased by collecting Anti-Phazon Units or by draining energy into foes using the Hyper Grapple. When the bar is completely filled, Samus becomes corrupted and the game ends. Because she is now permanently in this state, she has access to her other visors and her Combat Visor no longer displays the area around her in monochrome colours. Interestingly, the result of constant Hyper Mode causes Samus's gunship to reject her. Apparently the high Phazon concentration alters her DNA to a point where her gunship fails to recognize her. Enemies entering Hyper Mode.]] Space Pirates (except Berserker Knights and Lords), Crawltanks, some Phazon-mutated creatures (such as the Phazon Hopper), Tinbots and the corrupted bounty hunters can all enter Hyper Mode. Enemies in Hyper Mode gain resistance to non-Phazon attacks and more powerful attacks. They also will look different, often being tinted blue and having small Phazon tendrils emanating from them. Enemies tend to roar or taunt Samus right before transforming. Category:Hyper Mode